Just Another Manic Monday
by thesocialhermit
Summary: The terrible week a certain dark-haired colonel has to go through. Will he see the light at the end, achieve what he yearns for? Read and find out.
1. Monday

This was a plotbunny that bit me one night before bed. So, I wrote it out and went with it. There'll be all five days of the work week for this one, I've got the second one on the way, though I just want to see the reaction towards this one and the next one is definitely longer. R&R if you want the next one!

Disclamer: FullMetal Alchemist, and all characters used are a copywright of Hiromu Arakawa

*

Monday

_She's at it again_, Roy Mustang mused, his coal-coloured eyes trailing along the sleek form of a certain blonde colleague.

The day was hot, in that sweltering 'I-want-to-strip-down-then-tear-off-my-skin' sort of way.

The ridiculous heat wave forced protocol to give way, allowing military members to strip down their uniforms, tastefully, in favour of something cooler.

Roy switched legs, the heat collecting between them was insufferable, and a sickening, sloppy noise was produced, a combined effort of humidity, his own seat-coated skin and the incredulously stuffy room. Yet still, his subordinates retained their immature humor, snickering at their colonel when he crossed, then un-crossed his legs.

'Simmer down you lot,' he barked savagely, the heat caused his already short temper to swell, 'unless you _really_ want it to be hot in here.' The raven-haired officer made a slow, but deliberate movement towards his pyrotechnic gloves.

Instantaneously, the four shut their unsightly gobs, returning to their limitless amount of paperwork.

Roy heaved a sigh, allowing himself another glance towards his light-haired comrade.

She donned her normal attire, though her jacket had been removed. Even Hawkeye knew when to give into common sense. Instead a black military-issued tank top took over the jacket's place. Sweat trickled at her perfect brow, beads of it moving down the side of her face. Some dropped off their, though others moved to her neck, then slipped down, between her perfect breasts.

Colonel Mustang stared, utterly transfixed upon the glistening sweat coating his unrequited love interest. Watching her had become one of his favourite office past times, though unfortunately (he sent a sidelong glare towards the other males in the office), it had also become a favourite of a few others.

Havoc was the most obvious, staring at her with those unwavering eyes. The look on his face made Mustang's blood boil. Breda's eyes would dance over towards her every now and again while Fuery had those glances that you thought were innocent at first, though upon closer inspection it was obvious there was something else going on.

Roy tore his eyes away from them, placing them once again upon the spellbinding girl once again. He studied her, smiling, her looks absolutely captivating.

Sighing heavily, the colonel stood, grasping his jacket at the end of the day from the back of his chair. He muttered something even _he_ didn't understand. Briskly, he stomped off, out of the office.

Roy journeyed through the building. His free hand was shoved into its corresponding pocket. Mustang's dark eyes darted around, searching. After an investigate time of thirty minutes (it was a rather large building and after all the years Roy had worked there, he _still_ got lost from time to time), Roy grasped tightly onto Maes Hughes' wrist gruffly, taking him out of the building and onto the streets.

Maes wasn't fazed, already used to the weekly tradition. This was started back when they first joined. He stayed quiet the entire walk towards the usual pub. Usually Roy just seemed more... Roy-ish. He wasn't charismatic. He wasn't suave. He wasn't smug, or even smarmy.

The colonel glanced back towards his friend, catching the speculating stares from Maes. Roy clicked his tongue, making an irritated sound before entered the establishment. Maes followed, only sitting there as his best friend downed drink after drink, resulting in between utterly and completely intoxicated. He dragged Roy's sorry, obnoxiously and ridiculously drunk ass home.

The worst part? That was only Monday.


	2. Tuesday

Alright, so, here's the second chapter up. Longer than the first, thankfully. I had it all ready to go, but I was just waiting to see the reaction to the previous chapter. Since I had such _wonderful_ results, I'm uploading the next chapter. Loo out for Chapter 3, _Wednesday_!

FullMetal Alchemist, and all the characters used are a copywright of Hiromu Arakawa.

*

Tuesday

Even the beginning of the day was shit. Complete and utter horseshit. His head hurt worse than a combination of all his battle wounds, his ears buzzed loudly like three hundred flies swarmed around his head.

The sunlight wasn't a big help either. Roy shielded his eyes during the ride to work. Groaning loudly, Roy just caught the wary glance Hawkeye gave him through the rearview mirror.

'Something on your mind, Riza?' Mustang always used her first name when they were alone together; it brought distinct memories of their shared childhood.

'Nothing, sir.'

'Roy,' he hated how she constantly kept protocol, even when it wasn't called for.

'Roy.' Riza mimicked, looking at him again through the mirror.

He nodded; eyes trailing back to stare out the tinted window. Riza sighed softly, shaking her head and set her eyes back onto the road in front of them.

Again, Roy spared himself a glance at the driver.

It was like masochistic torture. Roy couldn't stop himself. She was just too attractive. She was absolutely stunning. She was simply perfect, and untouchable. Roy cursed silently to himself; he mustn't forget the untouchable part.

Once the car was parked, Roy zipped from it and into the building. He past many recognizable faces, though he completely ignored them and rushed towards the office, coat tails flapping in his wake.

Hawkeye walked calmly after him, cautiously studying her commanding officer's, and friend's actions.

Something was on his mind, though she couldn't quite place it.

*

The heat has passed (for yesterday was the sixth day in a row, not to mention the hottest, and that particular day was the one the air-conditioner blew up on), an enormous thunderstorm had boomed throughout the night, finally releasing the pent up humidity.

Due to this factor, the sun was shining gloriously in the crisp blue sky. Though Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman and Riza weren't able to enjoy it while cooped up in the office that day, Roy had made sure of it.

The windows behind his desk had the blinds drawn, only small golden rays jutted out from around the sides. The five co-workers only looked at each other before shuffling into their seats. Sure, their commander-in-chief had a habit of going out for a drink or two on Monday nights, but he was usually fine in the morning.

Today, however, he looked and smelled like he drank the whole damn bar himself.

No one dared to say a word until lunch. Roy had been slumped over his desk, forehead pressed onto the nicely finished wood, all morning, emitting small groans roughly even twenty minutes.

The group all-but flew out the door when lunch came. The men headed towards the cafeteria, however Riza was going elsewhere.

'Maes!' She barked out in that authoritative tone, causing him to pause mid-step and look at her.

'Well, erm, afternoon, Riza." He returned, nervously looking from her eyes, which had that frightening look glowing from them, to the gun at her hip. 'What can I do for you?' Her eyes narrowed so quickly the glasses on his face nearly fell of his face when he jerked back.

'Roy.' Her face softened, though the sharp tone remained, 'He's slumped over his desk, completely hung over! Why in the world did he drink so much, nonetheless why did you let him?'

Hughes sighed deeply. 'Roy is going through some stuff right now. Let him be Riza.' Her shoulders squared and her mouth opened to retort but he cut her off, 'He needs a friend right now, not a mother. You'll learn what's going on with soon enough.'

Riza paused, brows furrowing in thought— what did he mean, 'soon enough?' She shook it off, watching Maes walk down the corridor to join all the others.

*

The rest of the day Riza was _somewhat_ tending to her befallen comrade.

Roy didn't mind, rather he earnestly enjoyed it. He loved how her lips were barely touching his ear as she softly whispered to him, giving him whatever ridiculous items he requested.

She even drove him home when it was Feury's charge. Riza drove slowly, being prudent when there were cracks and bumps in the road. His hang over had ebbed away hours ago, though he never mentioned it to her. Never saw the reason for it.

He bade her goodnight when she arrived at his house, kindly telling her off when Riza offered to help him into bed, telling her a man of his age can take care of himself.

Though she put up a good fight, and Roy would get a thrill from her helping him ease into his night clothes, Riza left. Roy turned to his door and fished the house keys from his front pocket. All in all, this day was definitely better than the previous.


	3. Wednesday

Alright! Here's the third chapter up! Short this time, I know, but it's near the turning point in the story. What do you guys think's gonna happen by the end of the week? Send in your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. Next chapter, predictably, is _Thursday, _keep an eye out for it!

FullMetal Alchemist, and all characters used are a copywright of Hiromu Arakawa

*

Wednesday

_The little runt. _Roy was angrily tapping his foot, leering at his only (or was) wholly trustworthy subordinate, besides Riza of course.

Fuery had been chattering animatedly with Riza all morning. _All fucking morning._

This had left Roy with his hopes high and dry. Riza had been absolutely astounding yesterday. So astounding, in fact, his imagination had run a tad _wild_ last night.

Unfortunately (since Roy seemed to be karma's favourite punching bag _and_ its bitch), Riza had been wrapped up in some conversation with the brat about dogs.

Roy drummed his fingers in agitation over his desk. He needed to keep then busy, or else he'd reach for his treasured gloves.

'Fuery,' Roy had to clear his throat. His voice was growling with rage. The young officer looked towards his commander.

'Yes sir?'

Roy let the smirk forming at her lips curl, though he tried not to let it seem any different than his usual ones. His fingers enlaced, placing them neatly at the edge of his desk. 'Do me a favour. Go down to the records room and check up on the Elric brothers. Don't come back until you have a _thorough_ knowledge on what they are doing.'

Fuery nodded, leaving the room immediately. Roy watched him leave, glancing towards Riza. She returned it briefly then sat back down at her desk, ignoring Roy, as per usual, and concentrated on her work.

Roy sighed softly, standing slowly and oh-so casually (practically _crawling_ he was walking so slow) strolled towards her desk. 'Proud mother, Riza?' She glanced up at him, smiling at the mentioning of Black Hayate.

'Why of course. He _is_ the smartest male I know.' Roy replied with a bitter, humourless chuckle.

'Kind as always, aren't you, First Lieutenant Hawkeye?'

Their banter was cut short, due to Fuery returning. He saluted to Roy, giving the utterly important information of 'It's a confidential project between the brothers and major Armstrong, sir.'

Fuery turned his head, nodding curtly towards Riza. The blonde rose, her fingers pressed lightly against the top of her desk, nodding just the same. 'Excuse us Colonel, Fuery and I have lunch plans.'

_Plans?!_ Roy snarled, making a conscious effort to not let his temper impose on his stoic features.

'Of course, go ahead.' His voice was cold, just a hint of warmth pushing through, but only because he tried to keep it polite, unaffected.

The pair left in a hurry, leaving Roy standing in the middle of the room, arms folded behind his back. He silently stared at the open doorway.

The other three men in the room arose. 'We're, off to lunch too, sir.' Havoc stated carefully, chewing at the end of his cigarette dangling between his teeth.

'Go ahead.' They left, watching his stay there, concern in their eyes. They didn't say anything. They were men; men don't talk about that sort of thing (well, except Feury, but he just effeminate). Especially not Roy, whose pride was far too high to deal with that sort of thing.

Shoulders slumped and head bowed, Roy closed the doors to the office, pouring over his work to try and block it from his mind for even a short while. It was too much to bear, his heart aching, his head throbbing.

Roy left early that day, submersing himself in alcohol once again. Thankfully, he was at his own home this time.

_Fucking woman's going to make me an alcoholic._


	4. Thursday

Finished! This one took a while. I started it right after I finished the last chapter, though I became distracted, but I really like it. Especially the last few paragraphs, you'll see why. As always, send me your reviews! I love seeing and reading them!

FullMetal Alchemist, and all characters used are a copywright of Hiromu Arakawa

*

Thursday

He wasn't there. It had been three hours since work started, and Roy Mustang wasn't at his desk. It gleamed in an odd manner, as if it purposefully highlighted the fact the usual habitant wasn't there, something Riza really hated having pointed out to her by inanimate objects. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest, it was the only thing she could hear at the moment. His absence worried her immensely, the multiple, horrifying scenarios of something happening to him flashed through her mind as a speedy rate. He could be lying face down in some gutter, drowning for all they knew. The biggest reason she was worried was because the man had never missed a day of work in his life, he made it an effort to seem punctual, he thought it would be a bonus point for his promotion to Furher.

They had called, even stopped by his house multiple times to see if he was there. It came to lunch and still, no one had seen or heard from him. That fact only worsened Riza's nerves, her hands shaking badly, though she couldn't let her co-workers see, leaving her to fold her arms across her back, hand tightly gripping onto her sleeves, though the jittery feeling in her stomach and heart wouldn't fade. Riza knew and felt the stares she was receiving from them. Falman was fidgetting in his chair, she could tell his hands were clasped tightly together, placing on his desk. Havoc had his arms sprawled over his desk, his left cheek pressed against the top of the shining mahogany. The smoker had called Maes hours ago, Havoc had been the only one in his right mind to be trusted with a phone, the others (especially Riza, though the men wouldn't dare admit it, worried she might snap at any moment) were too worried for their colonel their voices were all shot. Fuery seemed fine, he was concentrating on Riza. The spectacled lad was mostly scared because he was watching his closest friend react to this like her and the colonel were married, though, they always seemed like they were close to something like that, and all of the other subordinates knew of their unspoken relationship.

Hughes was seated quietly atop of corner of Riza's desk. His glasses were removed from his face, being cleaned with the hem of his untucked shirt. His eyes were watching the only female officer, pacing madly close to the large doors at the end of the room. He knew how she felt, his heartstrings felt like they were being gnawed at, fear consuming him over the safety of his friend. That idiot always made bad decisions, but this is taking it too far. He's got the whole group scared, even little Elysia could sense something was wrong this morning when I told her I had to leave, asking if something was wrong with her Uncle Roy. Hughes placed the glasses back on his face, having them glint as they caught the sunlight coming in from the window, making his face look all-the-more serious.

'Let's go.' He said abruptly, Riza looked towards him. She had almost forgot he was in the room. _Of course Maes would be in the room! He is Roy's best friend!_ 'Go?' Maes nodded, adjusting his glasses, 'Go.' He started walking, leaving the office and tugged on his long, dark trench coat, the one Elysia had given him for his previous birthday. Riza had been there that birthday, remembering fondly how Roy had asked her to accompany to the party. Turned out everyone was invited, but Roy asked her nonetheless.

He walked briskly through the streets, Riza hot on his heels. Maes hailed a cab for the pair of them. Riza quietly told the driver Roy's address as Maes leaned back, staring out the window. The taxi darted off down the streets. 'I haven't seen him this depressed since the war.' Riza clicked in her seatbelt, looking over at him. 'What has him so upset?' He sighed, looking at her, 'It's not my place to say Riza. He should tell you.' The woman went silent, deciding not to push it further.

There was a sickly silence in the cab, hanging thick like a house full of cobwebs, ignored over time. When Riza swallowed back that thick lump forming in her throat, it was the loudest noise, besides the radio but even that was turned down. The cabbie would glance back at them through the rearview mirror, odded out by the eerieness lingering in the backseat. Maes didn't mind it, gears in his mind racing while he stared glumly out the window. He'd spare a glance at his friend, feeling slightly guilty at the grief-stricken look on her face. _Riza, if I could tell you, I would, but it's not my place to do so... It's Roy's. You'll hear it from him soon enough, even if I have to threaten murder to get it out of him._

*

Roy heard the door being knocked at. He was dressed and everything, though his skin was slightly sallow, gaunt and had a hint of grey to it. Stubble covered his cheeks and jawline, adding to the complete mess of his appearance. His hair was frizzed, standing on all ends. He hadn't had much sleep last night, his hair, and clothes he slept in could prove that much. He hadn't drank since last night, but the smell still lingered on him, especially his breath. They had been stopping by all day. Dropping by and calling. Couldn't he take one day off? He had earned it by now, at the very least. Roy had been working for so many damned years straight, he couldn't even recall it. That stupid Furher position should of been his by now, but no, just like everything else in Roy Mustang's life, everything had to fall to utter pieces when something, anything went right.

He heard the lock click. Roy looked towards the door, not surprised seeing Maes making his way inside. Roy clucked his tongue in irritation and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking defiant towards whatever persuasion Maes could muster up, in an attempt to bring him back to work, clean up his act and go through this ridiculous thing he called a life, knowing the one absolute goal he had, gain Riza, keep him all to himself and treasure her like the gem she is, couldn't be completed.

Then Riza walked in, closing the door behind her. He felt his heart quicken, completely self-conscious about his disheveled appearance. _That sly bastard. He knew he'd get his way if he brought her along. I should of shaved this morning, taken a shower..._ Roy watched her quietly, compelled by her face. _She looks, like she's been crying._ The grungy-looking commander felt totally guilty, causing this much pain towards one of his most favourite people.

'Riza?' His throat was raw, voice hoarse from earlier activities.

She raised her head, their gazes connecting before she nodded curtly. 'You had us worried, sir.' Roy sighed, shuffling his feet.

'It's time you told her, Roy.' Maes told him sternly, making his friend move his stare towards Hughes' direction. Maes' lips were drawn thin, tightly pressed together in a determined line, his stance proper, upright and all business. The colonel sighed deeply, feeling some sort of weight lifting from his shoulders, though he slouched over. Roy shook his head, 'There's no point. Not with her and Fuery being together--'

'Fuery and I are not together Roy.' She sounded a little hurt, upset. His entire body froze, his mind replaying those seven words over again in his mind. He straightened up, gazing at her. 'You aren't?' His eyes bugged, the corners of his mouth twitched, wanting to curl into a warm grin. Maes looked between the usually hardhearted First Lieutenant, and the now-exuberant Colonel.

'With that cleared up, what do you have to tell me?' Riza walked over, Maes following, and both seated themselves onto Roy's couch, looking expectant. 'Well, I, erm,' Roy looked away, pulling his hands out of his pockets, wringing them at the base of his stomach. He averted his stare towards the floor.

'I love you Riza. I have for a long while.' He lifted his head, eyes connecting with the amber ones belonging to his mentor's daughter. Riza seemed utterly taken aback by his admittance of his love for her. 'But I promised your father I'd take care of you, watch over you.' Going over what he just said, Roy understood the confusion gleaming across her face. It was a chivalrious notion, watching over her for her father. It didn't make sense though, why it stopped him from being with her, so he continued.

'I took it seriously, of course, even looking out for you up to now. Over time, my feelings for you developed and strengthened, but I knew I shouldn t discuss them with you, or ask how you felt in return.' His heart raced at the thought of her rejecting him, leaving his heart shattered in pieces. Usually he could take rejection from women, but the colonel knew he couldn't take it from the most important one in his life.

The look on Riza's face embodied confusion, even Maes had become enthralled as his best friend spoke. He never knew the full reason why Roy never told Riza, and he really wanted to know.

'Riza, I'm a man with terrible problems. I couldn't have you suffer through all of them. I'm morbidly depressed, because of the blood permanently stained on my hands, the horrifying flashbacks of the days I spend there, murdering left and right. Then there's some of the more public things, like my womanizing and issues with alcohol.' His ran his fingers through his mussed hair, in vain hope it would lie flat. The movement helped to remove the jittery feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'I would never cheat on you Riza, I care for you too much, but I can't say the same for my libido.'

'Roy,' her voice was calm, even and completely composed. It mocked her body language, showing Roy how uncomfortable she was, her hands firming gripping to the hemline of her skirt. 'You might have some emotional baggage and a few troubles, but it doesn't matter.' He looked directly at her, heart thundering in his ears. She'd used his first name openly for the second time, she had even dismissed his problems. 'I have known you for a long time and I,' Riza's gaze dropped momentarily, 'I also had feelings for you at a young age, and I still harbour them for you now. I never mentioned it because I knew of the high aspirations you had, and I didn t want to dissuade you from pursuing them.'

Before she could process what was happening, Riza was on her feet, wrapped in Roy's arms, the weight of his head pressing on his shoulders. She wouldn't admit how good this felt, finally being where she thought she belonged.

'You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Riza, you have no idea.' She smiled wider, hugging him back, 'I think I have a vague idea of how you feel, sir.'

Maes sat on the couch still, shaking his head as he chuckled, cleaning the lenses of his glasses. He was hunched forward, his shirt untucked once more as he silently observing the hugging couple in front of him. Only one thing ran through his mind.

_Finally._


End file.
